ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Oh Look. I Have Powers That I Never Even Wanted
I hate that I have ice powers and I hate that I have to use them. My name is Aesis McFreely and I have stupid ice powers. I lived a simple life in Vermont, used to be Deleware, and now I am a member of Titans Northeast, fighting crime and almost dying. If you want to know how I got my powers and how I joined Titans Northeast, keep reading. If you don't, you have just saved yourself from a freaky pathetic story, I trudged to the doorstep of our new home with new furniture and collapsed as I entered the warm living room. My snow boots were wet an I began running up the stairs to my new bedroom. We had moved into a new victorian house in Mont Pelier. It had nice furniture and everything. My bedroom was tons of blue and blue only. But not just one shade. Dozens. I had a great view of our snowy back yard with a lake and I was going ice sating today while my twin sisters which were five, Bessie and Mindy, made a snowman out in the front. Dad told me to help them but when they began fighting over what to name himBubba or Cutie-Guy, I snuck to the lake and pulled out my ice-skates. I tried to balance myself and I luckily made it. I was only thirteen, but I had the heart of a sixteen year old girl. I made my choice to glide on the ice. But the minute I stepped on, I was beneath the ice in freezing water. I wanted to yell for help, but I was unconscious. I opened my droopy eyelids to see a white/blue light envelope my body and then teleport me to the shore of the lake. I flipped my white hair-wait white hair?! It used to be black! Oh crud! This isn't like one of those movies where some kind of force helps someone than changes thier appearence and gives like psycho powers! But unfortunatelly that happened. I began walkking inside and noticed aqua armor-like clothes. Any thing else didn't change, except I couldn't feel the cold. I tested my abilities and some snow lifted, then it crashed the snowman. Becky began to cry and I snuck in my room like it nver happened. Everything was new until dad asked where I got white hair dye. I was going to find the thing that gave me these powers, or a way to use them. My heavy boots seemed to chop the snow I was walking through. It felt like it was room temperture outside, probably 'cause I can't feel the cold. I immediatly took out a bag and bit into an apple I was carrying for some snack food. I took out a frozen water bottle which thawed in my handsI am immune to cold so whatever cld thing I touch{at my will} will melt and drank. I wondered where I was before I laid on a rock and slept there that night. I woke up on the same rock with a light flashing in my face. Some random punk with a mask was shining a flashlight in my face. "What the heck do you think your doing?" I growled. Masky jumped. "OK, Star. Write that down that she is alive." He said. Another girl flew up to him and wrote down some words. "Yeah, I'm alive." I groggily murmured. Masky took a facepalm and then said the words "My name is Robin, and this is Starfire. We are Teen Titans and we found you on this rock." He said like I was an alien. Immediatly I recoginzed my fifth grade friend's voice. He put his life on the line...again. "Grayson, have you lost your mind? What the heck do you think your doing?" A flashback of me and my friend standing on the edge of a bridge from a river was about a meter off the ground. He was getting ready to jump once I said those words. "Dick, why do you have to do this? It's stupid and reckless." I said with a stern look in the flashback. "Aesis, this is the future." He said and jumped. The flashback ended and I realized I was looking at my old friend Dick Grayson. "Oh really? Well here's a hint of who I am: We knew eachother in fifth grade, I know your name is Dick Grayson, and you once said Batman was your master last time I saw you, and one more thing...my name is Aesis McFreely." I said in my usual cocky voice. The eyes of his mask widened and I got up and crossed arms. "Listen, kid, no villain can-" "I know fool you for your Robin the boy wonder, and blah blah blah...I have gadgets...blah blah blah blah blah." I finished. He began to look all bent out of shape. "Yep, your Aesis." He turned away as he said those words with sarcasm and I froze his feet. I walked up and looked him straight in the eyes. "You once jumped off a bridge and got freezing wet. You almost drowned but I saved your life." After I said that I unfroze his feet and now he was sure I was named Aesis McFreely. "Robin, who is this Aesis girl?" The girl named Star asked. Robin's mask eye twitched and he said "A friend who may be able to work in Titans Northeast." Category:Fan-episode